101 ways to cook Rainbow Bass:Naruto can cook?
by Twy
Summary: Team seven forgets their food on a mission,hilarty insues.I'll put this as complete for know,if anybody wants me to add a chapter,give me an idea for something funny!


101 way to make rainbow bass:Naruto can cook?

It started out as a simple mission,deliver the mail that was stuck in Konoha to Suna,but of course things can never stay simple when it somes to team 7.As they set up camp four loud rumbles rang from the poor tummies of team 7.

"Oh,it must be time to eat!Who brought the food?"Kakashi announced to his team,the three 12 year olds looked amongst themselves.

"Er...I think we forgot?"Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Great,now we're going to starve."Sasuke announced.

"No,I've got a great idea,its time to kick in survival training,does anyone know what their is around here that is edible?"The three looked at each other confused,Sakura had never picked up on food really,and Sasuke had always found food right in his cupboard and fridge,Naruto however had a sudden realization.

"Dattebayo Sensei,I've got a book!'He announced before,with great flourish,he produced a scroll,biting his thumb he slid it across the scroll and a book popped out.

"101 ways to annoy people by Naruto Uzumaki?"Kakashi asked as he picked up the manuscript.

"Whoops,wrong book!Just a minute."Naruto shoved the manuscript back into the scroll and pulled out a smaller one,he slid his still bleeding thumb across it and another book popped out,"Ah ha!101 edible foods found in the forests of Konoha by Itachi Uchiha!"Sasuke twitched.

"My brother wrote a book?"He said through clenched teeth,"and you own it?"

"Hai,he dedicated it to..._'my dear mommy,who taught me all about this and made me kill her for making me attend these lessons'_,wow,your family has serious problems!"Naruto then opened up the book and looked on a map which had page numbers where you could find where the food was,Naruto turned to the page and began to read.

"It says that their are some rainbow bass in a river near here,and theres some wild berries near here as well..."The list went on and on and naruto had created several clones to go and get the things he would need,once the got back Sakura brought up the obvious question.

"Whose gonna cook?"

"I can't,Kisame does it for me."Sasuke spoke up,They looked at him strangely,and he shrugged his shoulders,"What?He's a good cook!"

"I can't cook either,I tried once,and my mother has never let me near a toaster since."They suddenly realized why half the Haruno's house had once been burned down,and made a mental note to never let Sakura cook,ever.

"Iruka does my cooking,ever since I invited him to dinner,but its not my fault I can only make gruel!"They suddenly had a realization of why Kakashi was always late,and backed several feet away.

Naruto grinned,"You guys don't have to worry about,I'm Iruka's apprentice in cooking!"He flashed them lee's good guy pose,they shivered and realized that Lee was rubbing off on Naruto a little too much.

"Iruka taught you how to cook?He's one of the best chef's in town!"Sakura announced.

"Hai,I know!Of course mine could never be compared to his masterpieces!Now lets see,you guys go off and do something,nobody's coming into this kitchen for two hours!"Naruto gave them the house wife stare of doom,complete with flames and an apron,ignoring the fact that it wasn't a kitchen they were in,they ran off toghether.

Naruto did his favorite move and three clones appeared,"Are you ready you lilly livered pussies!"

"Hai,head chef!"And thus began the two hours of torture for three terrified clones.

"DINNER TIME!"Naruto's yell was so loud it reached Konoha,and not only did team Kakashi appear,as did team Gai,Asuma, and Kurenai,complete with their sensei's.

"Hmm!This is good Naruto!"Kiba yelled,digging into his plate,Naruto sighed,it was a good thing he'd overdone the extra's.

Several happy people later,Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared.

"Awww!Nobody saved us any!"Naruto rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"If you remove the seal from Sasuke I'll make you some too."

"OKIES!"Orochimaru removed the seal and Naruto prepared two plates,unbeknownst to Orochimaru and Kabuto Naruto had poisened it,so as soon as they took a bite,they died.Thus everyone lived happily ever after and walked into the sunset,except for Suna people who still wanted their mail,and Naruto who had accidently walked into the sun instead of going down the hill with his friends.

and thus everyone,but Naruto and the people who never got the mail,lived happily ever after.

Disclaimer:I dun't own en-ee-ting!(I don't own anything.)

AN:There,now I'm thinking of writing another chapter for this but I'm not sure what to write,can anyone give me an idea,really,an idea,ooh and I pick if its good or not,but don't worry, I like lotsa ideas!


End file.
